Happy Ending
by cellochick373
Summary: Breyton! I've been bored with the new episodes, so... here's a lovely little alternate story line!


So umm pretend that Peyton isn't pregnant...cuz that would kinda ruin it lol.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Brooke stares at you and the look of sudden vulnerability and horrible, searing pain that flashes across her features makes you cringe and open your mouth to try and take back your words, but it's too late.

Standing, Brooke whispers, "That was a low blow and you know it, Sam," before quickly moving towards the door, though not quite quickly enough to stop you from seeing the tears threatening to spill over.

_"At least I don't lock my heart away."_ It's true, but it's also only part of the story. She told you once, about the one time that she truly gave her heart to someone. It was the most beautiful thing you had ever heard, and the most tragic. It was impossibly hard for her to tell even the little she did, and so you didn't push her, but you did do a little digging and you think you've figured out the rest of the story. You've never asked Brooke, or anyone else, but everything fits too perfectly for you to be wrong.

_"You hit the jackpot with my daughter."_ You don't like Victoria, not one bit, especially after the stories you heard about what she's done to Brooke. But somehow, she seemed to sum up your life with those few words. You're only just beginning to understand the true extent of what you lucked into, and you're starting to think that you don't deserve her- that maybe nobody really does. The things you've heard, especially about that one person, they always end with Brooke sacrificing herself and her dreams and her happy ending for everyone else.

The fact that she was so close to having everything that she wanted and more, and yet so completely unable to do anything about it, makes the whole thing almost laughable. _Almost_. You know the pain must be constant, and yet she never lets on that it's killing her to be so close to what she wants most but will never have. And somehow, somewhere along the way, she found a way to become your mother. Victoria's words pop into your head again, and you know that you have an answer.

_"Would you rather have no mom at all, or one who stuck around and was really bad at it?"_ You wouldn't change anything, even if you could have your mom, if it meant that you would have to suffer through the same things Brooke did. She's the most amazing person you know, and she's changed your life in more ways than you can count. If you were still stuck with a mom who didn't care and who acted like Victoria had, you know for a fact that you would be sliding deeper and deeper into a black hole that would eventually swallow up your life.

Sighing as you look at the door Brooke went through moments earlier, you reach for the phone. As you listen to the dial tone and then the phone ringing, you hope that maybe this will finally fix things, and that Brooke will finally get what she deserves. When the voice on the other end answers, you quietly say, "I need your help."

**Peyton's POV**

You look around the club, scanning for a certain brunette. When you got the call from Sam, you weren't sure where she was coming from, but she explained everything to you as quickly as she could, and you understood. When you asked her why she called you, of all people, she went silent and then just gave you the address of a club and softly asked you to save her before hanging up.

So now here you are, searching the crowd for that one familiar face, and you can't help but feel nervous. You think you know why Sam called you and not anyone else- she's more perceptive than anyone gives her credit for, and you know that Brooke told her bits and pieces of what happened already. It wouldn't be a stretch for her to fill in the blanks with your name, and figure out what happened from there.

You climb the stairs to the upper level of the club. It's massive, and there are easily hundreds of people dancing, and you're beginning to give up on ever finding her when it happens. Your eyes suddenly find her form on the dance floor- there's a line of guys drooling over her and waiting for a chance to shove the guy in front out of the way to dance with her.

Taking a breath, you try to tell yourself you aren't nervous as you walk over to her and nudge the guy behind her out of the way. He looks at you, then at her, and shrugs before moving. You slip into his place, glaring at the other guys and sending them the clear message that she's no longer available. You can practically see the wheels turning in their minds as they see you, and Brooke, and their minds hit the gutter and keep on going.

Your attention focuses back on Brooke as you feel her tense, and you know that she's registered that she isn't dancing with a guy anymore. She tries to turn to face you, but you gently shake your head and you know she feels it, because she stops and stands there, not moving. You gently wrap your arms around her, encouraging her to move with you as the tempo settles into a slower beat, and she slowly responds. You feel her hips moving in perfect rhythm with the beat, slowly rotating, and it's driving you mad.

Her curves settle in against your body, and you fit so perfectly together. Until now, you don't think you truly realized how much you missed this. The tenseness dissipates from her body as she gives in to the music and the feel of her body twined with yours, and you pull her just a little closer. Her arms move to cover yours, and the fingers of one hand twine with yours, giving a slight squeeze. Time seems to slow, and you're acutely aware of each millisecond passing, of each and every movement of her body.

You let your head fall forward and rest on her shoulder, your lips barely pressing against her soft skin. You feel the shiver that passes through her, and you can feel the heat radiating from her body. Pulling away from her ever so slightly, you ignore the protests of your body at the new distance between your bodies, and tug her with you off the dance floor. You're on the second story of the club, and you look around for somewhere to go. Your eyes land on the fire stairs, and you pull her with you as you open the door and then close it behind you, listening to the sounds of the club fade away.

She's watching you, waiting for some sort of explanation as to what you're doing, and your brain has picked this moment to stop working. She just looks so beautiful, with her face slightly flushed from dancing and her hair a little messy and her lips...they're slightly parted, and you just need to feel them, and before you realize what you're doing you have her backed against the wall and you're kissing her tenderly, trying to communicate without words.

She jerks away and tips her head up to look at you, and you're somehow not surprised to see tears forming in her eyes. "You broke me, Peyton," she whispers, and it breaks your heart to hear her say it even though you know it's true. "You _knew_ that I would never be able to love anyone else, but you left anyways...why? Why? Was it something I did? Was I not good enough?" If your heart wasn't already in a million little pieces before, it certainly is now.

"I'm so sorry, Brooke... I was so stupid to let you go. I was so scared...scared that I was going to hurt you, or that you would realize how much better than me you could do and you would leave me." She looks up at you and shakes her head. "Well don't be scared, Peyt, because I could never go anywhere. Look at what happened when I tried... I can't do it, and when I try I just end up hurting more because I know that it's hurting you. So please, don't doubt me. You could never hurt me more than you did by telling me that we didn't mean anything- that I didn't mean anything to you."

Her voice starts to shake, and you take advantage of the pause to pull her close and say, "I will _never_ hurt you like that again, Brooke. I'm never leaving you again, because you mean more to me than anything else in this world." You push her away so you can see her eyes to make sure that she's understanding you. "I'm done running. _I love you_."

Her eyes water again, and she opens her mouth, closes it, but then opens it again and manages to whisper the words that you know she hasn't said since you left. "I love you too, Pey," she chokes out, before the tears start to fall in earnest and she buries her face in your chest as she sobs. When she pulls back once more, you lean down and kiss away the remnants of her tears, and allow a small smile to curve your lips.

Moving to her lips, you kiss her more softly than you had thought possible, trying to pour all of the love you feel for her into that one kiss. As you pull back the tiniest of spaces, her eyes flick up to yours and you see the need burning in them as she whispers, "Peyton..." Kissing her gently once more, you say softly, "I won't hurt you. I'm never going to hurt you again."

You realize that it's true as you move down to capture her lips again. Whatever you made yourself believe you had with Lucas pales in comparison to what you have with Brooke, and you know that there's no going back after tonight. Your kisses turn hungry as she moans quietly, and you move to her neck. Nibbling gently, you're taken by surprise when she flips your positions, replicating your actions and then some. As she nips at your jaw, you can feel your body tipping dangerously close to the edge as she slides a knee between your legs.

She's wearing a skirt and a barely-there top, and you run your fingertips slowly down her side, giving her the chance to back out if she wants to. She lets you continue, and begins undoing the button on your jeans. You still her fingers, whispering, "Let me," before sliding your hands down past her hips.

Her skin is so soft and inviting that you just let your fingers skim back and forth across it for a few seconds before she grabs your hands and glares at you. She's only able to hold it for a few seconds before it collapses and she looks at you with pleading eyes. "Peyton please, I need-"

You know, and you're already two steps ahead of her. She stops short, sucking in a breath as you move, and you kiss her again. You watch her face, working off of her expressions, and when you get everything just right, her eyes fly open and she gasps. Seconds later you feel her body spasm, going rigid before she collapses against you, gasping for breath.

You stroke her hair, kissing her head as you relish the feeling of her being so close to you again, and of her beings _yours_ again. As her breathing slows she tips her head up to look at you, and you can't resist kissing her one more time as you marvel at the fact that she's truly yours again.

She keeps her arm looped through yours as she leads you out to her car, and you can't get over the feeling of euphoria that seems to have taken you over. She doesn't let go of you the whole way to her house, and she kisses you hard on the front porch, pushing you back against the wall.

Sighing as she pulls back, she smiles and kisses you lightly before saying, "Sam's home..."

You nod and say, "I know." She raises an eyebrow before a look of realization spreads across her face and she smiles and says, "Remind me to thank that girl tomorrow."

She pulls you inside and to her room, shutting the bedroom door quietly behind you.

**Sam's POV**

You lay in bed, hoping beyond hope that Peyton was able to help, and that you were right about them. Suddenly you hear a key in the lock, and you creep to your door and open it just enough so that you can see through the crack.

You get the door open just in time to see Brooke kissing Peyton hard with the blonde's back up against the side of the porch. Barely able to contain your smile, you hear them murmur something, and you catch your name before you see Brooke grin. She tugs Peyton with her to her room, closing the door behind them, and as you return to your bed you think that for the first time in a long while Brooke is finally getting her happy ending.

* * *

SO let me know what you thought! I've been a bit frustrated, but hey, at least Peyton didn't die in the car crash, right? Hey, come on, I'm trying to look on the bright side here, but it's just so small and hard to find... Anyways, i've never written this point of view before, so let me know!


End file.
